The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that have operating systems that support application programs. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the visual layout of applications on a graphical user interface (GUI).
An operating system (OS) is software that manages hardware and software on a computing device. An application program (also known as an “application”) is software that performs one or more tasks or functions, such as word processing, bookkeeping, web browsing, etc. An application is said to “run on top of” the OS, since the OS supports (“runs beneath”) the application in order to interface with the computer's hardware.